


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by DrkPhoenyx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon - Anime, Homecoming, Multi, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkPhoenyx/pseuds/DrkPhoenyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always the quiet ones that you have to worry about. The Emperor of Xing is dead and Roy's team must protect one of the heirs from assassins. Set 8 yrs after the first anime, but no CoS. Ed's back and he's brought company. Some manga characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assassins

Night had fallen over Amestris’s warehouse district. Two young men in military blues and a small girl waited quietly in the small studio apartment. The room was small; there was one door and one small window overlooking an empty alleyway. A queen sized bed dominated the main room and there was a small kitchenette opposite the window.

A small dark-haired warrant officer stood between the window and a small girl in foreign clothing. He sat quietly as he listened intently to a radio headset. If Kain Fuery was to be honest with himself, he would have to admit that he was brooding. While he understood the importance of the mission, he was more than a little bit upset about having to miss his date. Of course, Fuery would never let his two companions know this. It just wasn’t his way. But damn it, it had taken him three weeks to gather up the courage to ask her out!

The girl was responsible for their late night escapades. She was a Xingese princess, small and delicate. Her clothing had once been exotic and expensive but it was now in tatters and there was a hastily wrapped blood soaked bandage on her left arm. Despite this, or perhaps because of all of this, the girl remained proud and defiant. She had originally come to Amestris to negotiate trade routes. However during her stay, her father—the emperor of Xing—had fallen ill and passed. She longed for a chance to be alone to mourn her father’s passing, but she understood the danger that she now faced.

The room’s third occupant was a freshly frocked major of the Amestris military. He was tall, reedy, and just barely out of his teens. He was handsome with soft blonde hair that fell gently to his shoulders. This was his first official mission with Brigadier General Mustang’s team. As an alchemist it fell to him to keep the other two safe from the assassins hunting Princess May Chang.

The warrant officer’s expression changed as a message came over the radio waves. His companions quickly noted the change and moved closer. Fuery shrugged off the headset and turned the volume up just loud enough for the other two to hear.

“Kate, how are you?” said a familiar man’s voice. The tone was cheerful, but the trio was not easily fooled.

“Very well,” Fuery answered struggling to keep the tone light. “Elizabeth had to leave early, but Fallon and Maeve enjoyed the show. Would you like to talk to them?”

May appeared confused. Clearly, this was some joke that the other two had failed to let her in on. She looked questioningly at the young officer and he mouthed ‘code.’

“No, I won’t keep you. Besides, Adora and I are on our way to that new club on Third Street,” Mustang answered Fuery.

“Alright Rowan, don’t stay out too late and call me when you get home,” Fuery answered.

“Will do,” Mustang answered and cut off the line. Fuery turned the volume back down and donned the headset once again.

“We just need to hold out a little while longer. The Brigadier General and Major Elric have found where the assassins are holing up,” Fuery whispered.

“Then this whole mess will be over soon,” the major whispered anxiously.

“It will be over for tonight,” the small girl whispered dismally. “My father is dead and I have forty-two brothers and sisters. Some of whom are determined to ensure that the Chang heir does not reach the imperial city.” 

“I thought that you had no interest in the throne?” the blonde asked, clearly concerned.

May sighed, “I do not, but my opinion could impact who does or does not claim the throne. Clearly, someone is trying to bypass the selection process and take the throne by force.”

The room fell quiet once again since neither man knew how to respond. The young officer jumped as a lone tomcat mewed in the alley below. Fuery laughed nervously, “If you’re going to be part of General’s crew you’re going to have to get used to situations like these.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to nights like this,” the young man remarked a little bitterly.

“Quiet!” May hissed sharply. Her eyes were quickly scanning the rooftop of the adjacent building. 

The major pulled a stick of chalk from his pocket and began drawing transmutation circles under the window and just inside the doorway. He then emptied the contents of one of his belt pouches in the middle of each circle. He went to the corner of the room where he had scribbled some encrypted notes and symbols earlier. He used the guidelines to draw a third transmutation circle.

“Rowan and Adora have already begun operations. Jacqueline is en route, but he won’t be here for at least another five minutes,” Fuery informed his teammates.

The sound of a long range rifle tore through the night. “Hawkeye,” the major whispered with a mixture of fear and awe. Three more shots accompanied the first and Fuery began talking rapidly over his radio headset.

“The Lieutenant Colonel took out three, but she’s certain that more made it into the building,” Fuery relayed quickly.

The major pressed an ear to the door and after a few short moments he heard muffled coughing. “They just passed the third floor landing,” he whispered. “They triggered one of my traps.”

Fuery raised an eyebrow. The older man was impressed; he had no idea that the young major had even set any. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud sneeze.  
“Fourth floor,” the major amended his voice shaky. ‘Two more floors to go,’ he thought.

The assassins abandoned any attempt at stealth and charged up the remaining stairs. There was a muffled scream and the major winced. “Sixth floor. Everyone stand back.”

The young officer activated the transmutation circle beside the door and a mess of thick vines sprouted. Each was as high as the ceiling with thorns as long as the young man’s forearm. “Don’t touch the vines,” he warned. “Those thorns are coated with a neurotoxin. You’d be dead before you hit the floor.” 

Thud!

The assassins had reached the door and were trying to force it open. The major moved to the window and activated the second circle. A plant strangely resembling a beanstalk broke through the window and cascaded to the ground. Fuery and May moved towards the vine, but the officer stopped them. “Also poisonous,” he said and moved to the third circle. As soon as the alchemist touched the third circle, the floor fell away. 

Looking down, Fuery noted that they were directly above a mattress. “You’ve thought of everything haven’t you?”

The front door cracked and the major winced, “Not everything, apparently. Down, now!”

As soon as the trio was safely in the downstairs apartment, the alchemist activated a transmutation circle that he’d drawn on the ceiling earlier. The hole closed behind them, leaving no trace of their true escape route.

A few moments later they heard several bodies hit the floor. “What the hell?!” said a strange voice. “Stay away from those vines!” The assassins never even heard Breda and Havoc come up behind them on the stairs. The two officers quickly disposed of the last two assassins.

Below, the major looked to the door and noticed one small kink in his plan. Beside the door was a battered pair of boots. “This apartment was supposed to be empty,” he hissed.

“Funny,” muttered a strange voice. “I thought the same thing.” May squeaked as a cold steel blade was pressed against her throat.


	2. Prisoners of War

Obersoldat Elric shivered and bundled his coat tighter as he trudged through the outskirts of the ruined city of Stalingrad. December certainly was not the best time to visit the Soviet Union, but then Herr Fuhrer never asked for his opinion. 

Edward saluted a passing officer as he approached his destination, the field hospital. Edward shivered again and this time it was with dread not the wind. His best friend had been wounded in combat three weeks ago. The wound had not been terribly severe, but infection had since dug in. The doctors’ estimations were not optimistic.

Edward scurried sideways as a team of field medics rushed into the tent with a wounded officer. Edward quickly followed the team to the security checkpoint; the sentries were so busy guiding the medical team that they scarcely registered Edward’s arrival. He stepped into the tent and nearly gagged as the smell of disinfectants cloyed with the stench of the dead and dying. Death was nothing unfamiliar to the young alchemist, but it’s something that you never quite get used to.

Recovering his composure, Ed maneuvered his way to a small bed in the back corner of the tent. His heart sank as he spotted his closest friend, Maes Hughes. The man was a shadow of his former self. He was pale as a ghost; his eyes had lost their natural luster; and he’d lost more weight than he could afford to lose. Maes’s breathing appeared shallow and he barely opened his eyes as he sensed Edward’s arrival.

Maes nodded to Edward, “Thanks for coming. I know how much you loathe hospitals.”

“Anything for you, old friend. What can I do for you? Something edible perhaps?” Edward asked, nodding to a tray next to Maes’s bed. It appeared to be untouched and contained some jelly-like substance; Ed wasn’t sure if it had originally been jell-o or meat.

“No sense in wasting good food on the dying?” Maes laughed at his own feeble attempt at humor, but it came out more like a cough.

“You’ll be out of here in no time, you’ll see,” Edward said with all of the false cheer he could muster. 

“I know you mean well Ed, but let’s get serious here for a minute. Do you honestly believe all those stories you told me?” Maes asked in hushed tones.

XXXXXX

Within seconds of arriving in the fifth floor apartment, Major Tringham realized his mistake. A pair of dusty worn boots sat nestled near the exterior door, signifying the presence of another occupant. Behind him, the young princess let out a quiet squeak.

“Don’t think, don’t move, don’t even breathe,” warned a strange masculine voice.

Major Tringham’s mind reeled. His plan should have been perfect. He’d set up arrays on each stairwell landing. They were designed to activate when his enemies passed them. At which time, the intruders would get a face full of plant spores. He’d blocked the apartment’s entrance with one of his most dangerous plants and set up a decoy escape route. There was no way that their enemy should have been able to anticipate his actions. He had told no one, not even his team, about his traps or true escape route. Fletcher’s mind quickly worked through dozens of plans, trying to come up with a viable solution when his thoughts were abruptly interrupted.

“What the—“ 

Crash! Tink, tink, tink… “Woomph,” exhaled the strange man as he slumped to the floor unconscious.

Fuery removed a pair of handcuffs from his bags and moved to secure the prisoner as Fletcher went to check on Princess May. The young alchemist was pleasantly surprised to find the young woman unharmed and wearing an amused smirk.

“Princess?” Fletcher asked at a loss for words.

“What? I’ve been dealing with assassination attempts since before I can remember. I finally begged my mother and some of the bodyguards—“she stopped and her smile dropped. She remembered the men and women who had sacrificed themselves earlier in the week when the news of the emperor’s passing first arrived in Central.

“It’s alright Princess; I understand,” Fletcher replied and laid a hand on her shoulder. “I had better check the rest of the apartment.”

The young major moved to continue his search of the adjoining rooms. He found a small kitchen, a bathroom, and was about to enter the second bedroom when Fuery’s voice shocked him. “Holy fucking shit!” 

Fletcher could hardly believe it; he had never heard the quiet man swear before. In fact, Fletcher thought the good-natured warrant officer was incapable of it. “Mr. Fuery? Is everything okay in there?”

Fuery’s voice sounded shaken and strained, “We’re fine sir. Finish your search and return quickly please.”

Fletcher pushed open the last door and found a single mattress with a small figure nestled under thick blankets. He drew his sidearm and silently approached the bed. When the figure did not move, Fletcher used one hand to hold his gun and the other to remove the blankets. There was no response from the man on the bed. Seeing no weapons, Fletcher checked for a pulse and breathing. Satisfied that the man was alive, Fletcher tried to shake him awake, but to no avail. 

In the dim moonlight, Fletcher could see the man had lean muscles, but was a little too thin. His short blonde hair was dirty and unkempt and there was an assortment of bruises and abrasions visible on his tanned skin.

Fletcher moved back to rejoin Fuery and May. “There’s an unconscious man in the second bedroom. Now, what’s the matter here?”

Fuery pulled a length of rope from his bag and pointed to their assailant. “That man looks exactly like Brigadier General Hughes.”

The name sounded familiar and Fletcher searched his memories for a moment. There was only one General Hughes that he could think of. Confused he asked, 

“Your friend who died almost ten years ago?”

XXXXXXX

“You need a sacrifice to make it work, right?” Maes asked.

“Don’t be stupid Maes,” Edward whispered angrily. “You’re going to be fine. They’re just stories. Parallel worlds, doppelgangers…Ha! You actually believed all that?!”

“Don’t lie to me Edward. We’ve known each other long enough for me to know when you’re bluffing,” Maes cautioned.

Ed scoffed, “I can still kick your ass at poker, Old Man.”

Maes chuckled but it came out more like a cough. “Ed seriously, I’m not getting any better. Tonight, maybe tomorrow, I’ll be gone and what will I have accomplished? Death for the glory of the Third Reich? This war is senseless and you and I both know it.”

“It’s not just that Maes. If I fail, I’ll be tried and sent before a firing squad for witchcraft or some crazy bullshit,” Ed whispered.

“We’re all dead men, Edward,” Maes whispered back. “Face the facts, the Soviet Union is winning this fight. Infection, firing squad, battle, pneumonia…Dead is dead.”

Ed looked back at his friend with moist tear filled eyes, “Maes, I don’t think I can do it.”

“You have to Ed. You have friends and family waiting for you. Please, let my death mean something.”

XXXXXXX

Fletcher tied up the second man as Fuery inspected their belongings. The warrant officer let out a low whistle and Fletcher turned to see what he’d found. Fuery spread two foreign uniforms and an assortment of firearms onto the floor. “Wow!” was all Fletcher could say.

“I’m going out to see if the others have secured the building yet. Guard the princess until I return,” Fuery responded and left.

“So princess, what else do you know how to do?” Fletcher asked good-naturedly.

The young girl simply smiled.

XXXXXX

Edward openly wept as he put the finishing touches on the transmutation circle. The circle needed to be about ten feet in diameter. Consequently, he and Hughes were in the basement of an abandoned home. “Maes, are you absolutely certain that you want to do this? There’s no going back once the array is activated.”

Maes rolled his eyes, “Ed, that’s only the hundredth time you’ve asked me that. My answer is still the same. Now if it’s finished, help me into the circle.”

Ed checked the circle against his notes one final time before assisting Maes into the center of the array. “Thank you Maes—for everything. I’ll never forget you.”

Maes hugged Ed one last time, “You can thank me by returning home safely.” 

He blinked tears from his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath as he put his hands on the array. Edward barely had time to register the familiar blue light as pure energy coursed through his body and he passed out.

XXXXXXX

Breda, Havoc, and Hawkeye stared at the man resembling Maes Hughes. Hawkeye kept walking around the prisoner, inspecting him from every angle. Havoc actually went as far as to tug on the man’s ears as if he was expecting a mask.

“I told you,” Fuery said smugly.

“It’s impossible,” Breda answered. “I was a part of the investigation. I saw his corpse!”

“We were all there for the funeral,” Hawkeye replied matter-of-factly. “We all saw the body. It has to be a homunculus.”

Behind them, Fletcher cleared his throat. “I know I’m new here, but I’ve done my research. Homunculi are extremely hard to take down, correct?” Riza nodded and Fletcher continued, “Princess May took this one out by throwing it against the wall.”

Havoc openly gaped and the rest of the team stared at May with a new appreciation. “Perhaps it’s not a homunculus then. You said that there were two prisoners?” Hawkeye asked.

“There’s another in the second bedroom. He’s unconscious, but I tied his hands and feet to be safe,” Fletcher answered.

“Very good, Major,” Riza answered. “Havoc, check it out.”

XXXXXXXX

Edward awoke next to Maes’s dead body in a familiar white room. The gate loomed ominously in front of him and a dark shadowy figure sat cross-legged in front of it. Ed took a moment to close his deceased friend’s eyes before moving to confront Truth.

“You never learn, do you? Most alchemists don’t survive their first encounter with the Gate, but you keep coming back. Well, what do you want this time? Shall I bring your friend back?” an impossibly large smile graced Truth’s face.

Ed sighed, “I’m tired of your games. Just send me home.”

Truth tilted its head a little to one side and considered the alchemist turned soldier. “Tired of giving up body parts, so you decided to use someone else’s? You’ve gotten smarter, this should be sufficient payment.”

The Gate opened wide and Edward braced himself as shadowy hands pulled him through the opening.

XXXXXXXX

When Havoc rejoined the others he was pale and visibly shaken. The rest of the team watched as he pulled his cigarette pack out and sniffed it experimentally.

“Afraid someone laced your smokes?” Breda teased.

“Enough,” said Hawkeye impatiently. “Report!”

Havoc looked back down the hall nervously. “It’s the Chief.”

“Who?” Fletcher asked.

“That’s Havoc’s personal nickname for Major Elric,” Fuery explained.

Fletcher was even more confused now than before. “I thought Al was with the general…Wait?! You don’t mean…”

Havoc answered, “His hair’s been cut short and he’s much too skinny, but it’s him alright. You didn’t notice the automail?”

Fletcher was saved from mustering a defense by a quiet groan. Maes Hughes (or at least someone who looked like him) struggled to sit up. “Ugh. What hit me?” 

He looked up to find five strangers staring over him. Noting the strange uniforms, he asked “Did Ed’s plan work? Is this Amestris?”

Hawkeye frowned. The way the stranger pronounced “Amestris” sounded all wrong, it came out sounding more like “Amos’s Tits.” This only served to confirm her suspicion that this was not in fact Maes Hughes. “Yes,” she answered the strange man. “You’re in Central. Now, who the hell are you?”

XXXXXXX

Truth stared at the body before him. Or perhaps, it would be more accurate to say that he stared at the soul lingering to the body.

“So, you don’t know when to give up either?” Truth asked, not really expecting an answer.

Hughes didn’t respond, but then who can blame him? He lacked a body and therefore a voice.

Truth smirked, “Perhaps there’s still a way that I can mess with that pipsqueak.”

With a single thought, Truth thrust Maes’s soul back into his body and brought the man back to life.

“Thank you, I think. But why?” Maes croaked.

Truth smiled sadistically, “Save your thanks.”

The Gate swung open again and Maes vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stalingrad, now Volgograd, is a city in southwestern Russia. The Battle of Stalingrad lasted from July 1942 to February 1943. The Germans did in fact lose. I also feel compelled to inform you that my major is math, not history.


	3. Those We Leave Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al did not get turned into a little kid and he retained all of his memories.

Maes backed away as dozens of black shadowy hands emerged from the gate. Fingers tore at his clothing, skin, and hair, pulling him closer and closer to the gate.

“Looks like I’ve found one last way to mess with that pipsqueak,” was the last thing Maes heard as he crossed the Gate’s threshold.

Images flooded into Maes’s head. A man surrounded by flames, cities and towns ravaged by war, soldiers in unfamiliar uniforms, his favorite florist and a little girl with pigtails…

Maes felt like his head was going to explode as the images and memories began to overlap, coming faster and faster until…

Thump! 

Maes landed heavily on his butt in the middle of an alleyway. A few feet away, Edward Elric lay unmoving. Maes stood up and dusted off the back of his pants. 

Cautiously, he crept towards Ed to check for a pulse. Satisfied that his companion was still alive, Maes attempted to wake the young soldier, but was unsuccessful. Deciding that it was time for a new plan, he walked to the main street to survey his surroundings.

One thing was for certain, they weren’t in Russia anymore. It was warmer for one. There was none of the snow that clogged the Russian streets and the denizens were dressed in light jackets and pants. Maes couldn’t recognize any of the writing on the street or shop signs and he allowed himself to hope that Edward’s plan had been successful.

Maes turned back to check on Edward again when one of the doors of the neighboring building opened and an elderly woman stepped out. She spotted Edward first and placed a hand over her mouth. “Oh, my!” she exclaimed.

Maes had always been adept at thinking on his feet. Rushing to the woman’s side, he said with mock panic, “Please, Ma’am! My friend’s been mugged.”

XxxLine BreakxxX

“Did Ed’s plan work? Is this Amestris?” Maes asked. He’d willing given his life to help Ed return home and it would seem very unfair if they’d wound up anywhere else.

Maes stared up at the five strangers in uniform. He was certain that they’d never met, but they still looked familiar. Well, four of them at least; the blonde kid was new. They talked amongst themselves in hushed tones. The one with the cigarette hanging out of his mouth was pointing and staring openly as he talked animatedly to the other four. ‘Havoc,’ his mind supplied, although he was unsure how.

“Great, now I’m hearing voices,” Maes grumbled under his breath.

“Who are you?” the blonde woman (Hawkeye?) repeated. She seemed to be in charge of the unit, which seemed very odd to the German soldier.

With Ed still unconscious, Maes could only think of one logical way to answer, “Hughes, Maes. Hauptmann. 904-52-1708.” Maes smiled internally at the looks of bewilderment that crossed the men’s faces. 

Hawkeye, on the other hand, was not amused. She took a moment to process his answer and then freed her gun from its holster. Taking careful aim, she fired a shot into the wall just a quarter inch above Maes’s right shoulder. “Perhaps you’d like to reconsider your answer?”

Maes swallowed the dry lump in his throat and stared up at Riza. “I’m Hauptmann Maes Hughes. Please Ma’am, I really don’t understand it myself. It wasn’t supposed to work this way. If you wait for Ed to recover, I’m sure he can explain everything.”

Havoc looked to Riza, “Do you really think that he’s our Ed?”

“I don’t know,” Maes answered him, “but I don’t think he belonged in my world. He had a very different way of looking at things. Complicated equations and formulas were like child’s play to him, but he couldn’t recite even the most basic history or geography facts. He always tried to distance himself from the rest of our unit, like he was afraid of becoming attached to anything. As far as I know, I’m the only one he ever really opened up to.”

Hawkeye took a moment to consider his words, but eventually holstered her sidearm. She did not, however, remove the handcuffs. Turning to the men she ordered, “No one is to breathe a word of this to the General or Major Elric. Understood?”

Fuery, Havoc, and Breda nodded in agreement but May looked confused and Fletcher seemed doubtful.

“Is there a problem, Major Tringham?” Riza asked.

Fletcher was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable under Riza’s discerning gaze, but he couldn’t bring himself to answer. Tired of the awkward silence, 

May chose to answer for him. “I think that the major is having the same problem as I. We do not feel that it is appropriate to hide things from one’s commanding officer,” she replied, trying to put it delicately.

Riza shifted her gaze from Fletcher to the young princess and sighed heavily. “I understand your concerns, Princess. But there are factors that you and the young major are not aware of. The colonel took the death of Maes Hughes very hard. Sometimes I think the only thing that kept him going was his drive to achieve his goals and to help the Elrics achieve theirs. Then, we lost Edward. It nearly shattered him. To be truthful, he hasn’t been the same man since.” 

Riza looked down unwilling or unable to continue. Fuery cleared his throat and continued in a soft voice, “I think what the Lieutenant Colonel is trying to say is that we can’t put the general through that again. We have to be sure that is truly Edward Elric and Maes Hughes before anyone else knows.”

“Thank you, Fuery,” Riza said quietly. “And then, you still have to consider his brother. Alphonse Elric spent more than two years searching fruitlessly for Edward. He’s finally allowed himself to let it go. He’s settled down, has a wife and two beautiful children. I don’t want to give him any false hope.”

May returned Riza’s hard stare with one of her own. Finally, she let out a heavy sigh, “Two days.”

“Three,” Riza countered.

“Two,” May repeated firmly. “I’ll give you two days to tell your commanding officer the truth or I will tell him for you.”

Havoc chuckled, “You wouldn’t da—“

The soldier nearly swallowed his cigarette when he saw May’s feral grin. “Try me,” she dared.

Riza turned back to Fletcher, “Is this arrangement acceptable Major?”

“Yes Ma’am!” Fletcher called out nervously.

“Very good,” Riza replied. “Now, on to our next problem, housing. We can’t take them to any hospital or jail; the general would find out immediately. Major Tringham, I understand that you share an apartment in the city with your brother?”

XxxLine BreakxxX

Alphonse Elric took a military car home; he was far too tired to drive himself. The driver was blissfully silent as Al contemplated the events of the previous night. The raid had been a success. General Mustang, Fallman, and Al apprehended fifteen assassins holed up in a local night club, including the group’s leaders. However, the investigation dragged well into the night as the three soldiers searched every corner of the club for a clue as to who hired the assassins. After a thorough and futile search, the trio still had to report to police headquarters downtown to give their statements. Needless to say, the sun was already above the horizon when the driver pulled up to Al’s townhouse.

Al mumbled a quiet thanks to the driver, and the young woman drove off without another word. In his sleep deprived state, Al fumbled with the keys for a few moments before he was able to open the door. He took two steps across the threshold before two small forms charged into him forcing him backwards.

“Daddy!” Nina called. The three year old was wrapped around his right leg.

“You’re just in time for breakfast!” Nina’s twin, Eddie, announced excitedly from his left leg.

Al noticed the distinctive aroma of cooking bacon and his stomach rumbled in response. “Hurry and clean-up,” Winry called from the kitchen. “Breakfast is nearly ready.”

“You heard your mama, guys,” Al glanced down smiling. “You’re going to have to let me go.” The twins chortled excitedly and let go. 

Al placed a chaste kiss on top of each of their heads and headed towards the master suite. It took him less than five minutes to change out of his uniform and into something a little more casual. Then he washed himself up as best as he could in the sink before heading back towards the kitchen.

He snuck through the open doorway and pressed a finger to his lips to keep the twins quiet. Both children were practically vibrating in their seats at the table but they stayed quiet as Al approached Winry from behind.

Winry let out an indignant squeak as her husband placed his hands on her swollen belly and kissed her on the cheek. She half-turned and smacked him upside the head with her wooden spoon. “Pervert!” she teased. “What kind of examples are you setting for your son?”

Al stuck out his lower lip and feigned injury as he slunk back towards the table. Little Nina was laughing so hard that she was having a hard time staying in her chair. Meanwhile, Eddie was trying to look serious as he inspected his father’s grievous injury.

A few moments later, Winry set four laden plates on the table and sat down. The children wasted no time in devouring the bacon and eggs. It took a little more convincing (and a lot of jam) to get them to finish the toast. Even so, the little ones had finished their meal before the adults were even half-finished.

“Daddy?” Nina asked, tugging on Al’s sleeve.

“Yes Sweetheart?” Al responded.

“The kids have been dying to hear one of your crazy stories since you didn’t come home last night,” Winry answered. “Keep it family friendly please. If they have nightmares tonight, you’re staying up with them.”

Al smiled and kissed Winry’s cheek. “Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess from a distant land…”

XxxLine BreakxxX

Roy left the office about an hour after Alphonse. He’d stayed behind to wait for the rest of the unit to report in. Finally, he decided that they must have done the smart thing and gone home to bed first.

The driver dropped him off in front of his house. It was a stately thing, two stories tall with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, study, and a gorgeous library. It was perfectly suited to someone of Roy’s stature, and so very, very lonely. 

Roy pulled off his boots and left them in a heap near the entrance. Shrugging off his jacket, he tossed it in the general direction of the coat stand, not really caring if it landed or not. He shuffled through the living room to his favorite feature of his house, the fully stocked bar.

Roy fell into the couch with his liquid courage and leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt a massive headache coming on and not for the first time today contemplated why he still went through the motions. What was he really trying to accomplish? He’d given up on becoming fuehrer years ago. He looked to the end table beside the couch and thought about the secret compartment. The one that not even Hawkeye knew existed. The thought only lasted a moment. It would be too easy. Roy knew he didn’t deserve the easy way out. He still had much to pay for.

XxxLine BreakxxX

Russell Tringham, along with an assortment of books and papers, fell off the couch when the front door banged open. “What the hell?” he muttered. Hearing strange voices in the entryway, the elder Tringham brother quickly righted himself in an attempt to maintain some dignity. Shortly thereafter, two unfamiliar soldiers lumbered in carrying a very familiar blonde. “No way! Is that the shrimp?” 

The tall blonde-haired man, who Russell now recognized as Havoc from his brother’s stories, laid Edward gently on the couch. “I didn’t realize that you knew the chief?” he replied.

“Wasn’t it in—“Russell stopped as he noticed his little brother desperately signaling him to keep his mouth shut. Russell raised an eyebrow and simply finished with, “Never mind.”

“Brother, this is Major Havoc and Warrant Officer Fuery. Mr. Fuery will be staying with us for a couple of days to help look after Edward and Mr. Hughes. 

Gentlemen, this is my brother Russell,” Fletcher said, trying to ease the tension.

Hughes was the first to speak up, “Nice to meet you kid.” He tried to offer Russell a handshake, but since his hands were still cuffed together it just looked awkward. “Hey guys, mind helping me out here,” he called looking at Havoc hopefully.

Havoc and Fuery traded a look and Hughes pleaded again, “Seriously guys, where am I going to go. You’re the only people I know in this crazy messed up world. I’m guessing my money’s worthless here, which means that I have nothing but the clothes on my back.”

Havoc turned to the brothers, “What do you guys think?”

A small smirk played over Russell’s lips, “I have no idea what’s going on here and I have a feeling that I’m better off in the dark on this one. This way, when they come to arrest all of you, I can honestly plead ignorance.”

Havoc shrugged and motioned to Fuery to remove the cuffs. “If he tries anything funny, shoot him,” Havoc ordered. He sighed heavily, “I need to get home. The misses is waiting on me and I’m getting too old for this shit.”

Fletcher led the older man to the door. “Tell Hawkeye thanks for me, please. She saved our lives more than once last night.”

Havoc ruffled Fletcher’s hair. “Don’t worry about it kid. It’s all part of the job. Besides, Fuery told us about your plan that saved the princess. Way to think ahead; I’m looking forward to playing chess against you sometime in the near future.”

Fletcher blushed and suddenly found the carpet immensely fascinating. “You should try playing with Russell. I’ve never beat him once.”

Havoc chuckled, “Don’t sell yourself short kid. I’m sure there’ll be plenty of opportunities for chess over the next couple of days. I’ll play you both. And don’t worry; I’ll bring Breda along with me. He’ll put your brother in his place.” 

Fletcher locked the door behind the older soldier and sagged against the wall for a moment before returning to the living room. Seeing the state of the floor, he flushed red for a moment and turned on Russell. “You fell asleep on the couch again! Didn’t you, Brother?! You’re going to make yourself sick.”

Russell sighed, “Relax, I’m not made out of glass. I was waiting on you to come home and I must have fallen asleep.”

Fletcher deflated as he blamed himself for Russell’s behavior. The mood was broken by Fuery chuckling, “I can’t tell you how many times we found Ed and Alphonse like this.”

Russell sighed, “Yes, it seems like we’re doomed to emulate the Elrics in more ways than one. I’m actually kinda tired of being compared to the ‘Great Fullmetal Alchemist’.”

Fletcher giggled, “That’s your own fault. Besides, I think I’d be Ed in this case and you’d be Alphonse.”

Fuery felt uncomfortable broaching the subject, but curiosity got the better of him. “The general mentioned that you were looking for some sort of cure when you joined, but he never mentioned for what or why. The rest of the team and I have also noticed how he hates to call you in and generally lets you pursue your own research. I know it’s none of my business, but I was wondering if you could tell me why.”

A few moments passed in tense silence. Fuery blushed and Hughes watched with intense interest. Fuery started to apologize, “I’m sorry. It wasn’t—“

Russell interrupted, “Do you like oatmeal? It’s morning already. Fletcher, why don’t you start some breakfast and I’ll entertain our guests.” Fletcher looked up and hesitated for a moment before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Now then, are you familiar with a town called Xenotime?” Russell asked.

Fuery thought for a moment, “Small town back east? Known for its alchemic research? I think I read a report a few years back about a lot of the people becoming infected with some unidentified plague.”

Russell nodded, “Only it’s not a plague. You won’t find this in any of the reports, but the town leaders were experimenting with Red Water.”

Fuery looked stunned. “I don’t get it,” said a very confused Hughes. “What’s so special about Red Water?”

Fuery answered, “Red Water is the name given to incomplete Philosopher’s Stones. It’s still very powerful and very, very dangerous.”

Russell nodded, “And it’s also very hazardous to one’s health. Prolonged exposure to Red Water weakens the immune system. Early symptoms are generally similar to respiratory infections. Over time it hampers the body’s ability to fight off infections and repair damaged tissue.” Russell rolled up his pant leg, revealing a cut about an inch and a half long. “I banged my shin on a coffee table about three weeks ago.”

“No wonder your brother treats you like glass,” Hughes remarked. “Then you guys are from Xenotime then?”

Russell groaned and rolled his pant leg back down. “Like the Elrics, Fletcher and I were what you would call ‘prodigies.’ We were actually two of the primary researchers.”

Fuery was surprised. He’d never heard anything about this before, but it did match what he knew about the younger brother. “How old were you?” he asked.  
Russell smirked, “I was a year younger than Edward when we met.”


	4. Homecoming

Maes noticed movement on the couch and rushed over to greet his friend. “Ed!”

Ed moaned again and rolled over. “Head hurts too much to be dead,” he mumbled into the pillow. “And you’re here; which means it didn’t work. Awfully comfy for a prison cell. What time did they set for my execution?”

“Execution?” Fletcher asked, turning to Maes expectantly.

Maes chuckled, “Ed was convinced that we’d both be tried and executed for witchcraft if the transmutation hadn’t work.” 

Ed’s shoulders stiffened. “What do you mean ‘If’?” Ed sat up and blinked owlishly, surveying the room. Fletcher and Fuery were playing chess on one table while Russell sat across from another chessboard and an empty chair. He stared at Russell and Fletcher briefly, but his eyes came to rest on Fuery and his uniform. 

“Fuery?” he squeaked.

Fuery smiled; he was convinced that this was indeed the Fullmetal Alchemist. “Yes, Ed. Welcome back.”

Ed tried and failed to hold back tears. His voice cracked as he asked the next question, “What happened to Al? Where’s the rest of the team?”

Fuery smiled warmly, “Al’s fine, Ed. You brought him back, just like you promised. He’s married, has two beautiful kids, and his wife’s already pregnant with a third.”

Ed nodded a ‘thanks’ to Fuery, too overcome to speak. Fuery smiled, but couldn’t help feeling a little bit guilty. He’d intentionally neglected to mention the younger Elric’s enlistment or that he’d married Ed’s “girlfriend.” He didn’t want to deal with Ed’s reaction. 

“The team’s still together. Havoc and Hawkeye got married two years ago. We had to get two alchemists to take your place,” Fuery added the last bit to try and lighten the mood.

“Hawkeye and Havoc?” Ed asked staring at Fuery incredulously. 

“I don’t understand it either,” Fuery answered, shaking his head. “Speaking of which, I need to call Hawkeye and update her on the situation. Major, can you keep an eye on these two?” Fletcher nodded and Fuery left the room.

Ed had regained some of his composure and was now appraising Fletcher. “Major, huh? Don’t tell me that you’re one of my replacements?”

Fletcher shrunk back a little, but Russell just laughed. “Don’t tell me that you don’t remember us, Shrimp?”

Ed bristled a bit at the nickname, but he didn’t explode. Ed liked to think that he’d matured somewhat on the other side of the Gate. He examined the other men more closely and noted the family resemblance. From there, it didn’t take much imagination to figure out who the brothers were. “The fakes! You two imposters are the ones who replaced me!”

Russell smirked, “No, just him and your brother.”

Ed’s face turned beet red, “That bastard let Al join the military! Fuery!”

XxxLine BreakxxX

It hadn’t been easy, but Fuery had managed to convince Ed to wait until Monday morning. Maes and Ed were seated on the Tringhams’ couch as Fuery and Fletcher conversed with Havoc and Hawkeye in the doorway.

“You’re absolutely certain it’s him?” Hawkeye asked.

Fuery nodded, “That’s Ed. It’s not the Maes we knew, but that’s definitely Ed.”

“And Maes, can we trust him?” Hawkeye asked, eyeing the other man on the couch.

Fuery shrugged, “He seems alright and Ed’s vouched for him. According to Ed, everyone had a doppelganger on the other side of the Gate.”  
“You guys know we can hear you?” Maes called out.

Ed recognized Hawkeye’s scowl and quickly put some distance between him and Maes. Hawkeye freed her sidearm, but Fletcher spoke up. “Please, Ma’am. Don’t put any holes in my walls.”

Fletcher flinched as Hawkeye turned her attention to him. She sighed and holstered her gun. “Very well, Major. This is your home.”

“Fuery, did you find Ed some clothes?” Havoc asked. 

“We found that some of Major Tringham’s old clothes will fit,” he answered.

“Ed, change into something unobtrusive and be ready to go in ten. You’re not going to be late on your first day back,” Hawkeye ordered. “Can Maes stay here today?” 

Ed scurried off to carryout Hawkeye’s orders. Fletcher nodded, “He’s been good company for Russell.”

Ed scurried back in five minutes later in a nondescript white collared shirt, brown slacks, and matching jacket. He started pulling on his boots as the soldiers inspected his outfit.

“Shouldn’t he be wearing something with a hood?” Havoc asked.

Riza shrugged, “It’s been eight years. The Fullmetal Alchemist is more legend than man now. Besides, with that haircut and outfit no one outside of our command will recognize him. Trying to conceal him under a hood on a beautiful day like today is only going to draw more attention to him.”

“Good point,” Havoc conceded and placed a quick peck on her cheek. “That’s why you’re the boss.”

Ed shuddered, “I see it, but I still don’t believe it.” Havoc just grinned.

XxxLine BreakxxX

The trip to headquarters took longer than anticipated. A lot had changed in Central in the last eight years. Ed kept stopping to gawk. Perhaps the most notable difference was that the citizens now greeted the soldiers with warmth and respect. One elderly woman had offered them pastries as they passed her shop. Riza smiled warmly at the gift, but insisted on paying for them. They walked into the office fifteen minutes late. Not bad for Ed or Havoc, but unheard of for Hawkeye.

“I never thought I’d see the day when I beat the mighty Hawkeye to work,” Mustang teased from his office. “If I’d known, I’d have slept in.”

Riza’s eyebrow twitched as she pushed open the door to Roy’s private office. Roy was seated at his desk sipping his morning coffee and blatantly ignoring his paperwork. “Don’t get any ideas, Sir. I have a very good reason for being late.”

Hawkeye stepped aside to give Roy a clear view of Ed. Roy didn’t recognize Ed immediately. He looked back and forth between Ed and Riza with a very confused expression. Noticing Roy’s confusion, Ed smirked, “Hello, Colonel Bastard.”

“Ed?” The coffee mug Roy had been holding crashed to the floor, but Roy ignored it. He stood up and circled the younger man. “Is it really you? Where have you been?”

Before Ed could answer, the outer door opened and Al and Fallman entered. “Sir,” Al called, “we have those files on Xing that you requested.”

Al walked straight past Ed to Roy’s desk. “Sir?” he asked, setting the files down carefully. Al turned to face Roy and finally noticed Ed. “No, it can’t be.” Ed smiled, tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. “Brother?”

Both men cried as they embraced for the first time in eight years. After several minutes, Hawkeye suggested that Al take the day off. “Go home, Al. Introduce Ed to that beautiful wife and children of yours.”

Al nodded, “Come on, Brother. Let’s go home.”

Ed smiled, but looked hesitant. He followed Al, but stopped in the doorway and looked expectantly at Mustang. 

“Go, Fullmetal,” Roy said, waving Ed onward. “We’ll have plenty of time to catch up later.”

Ed nodded and followed Alphonse out. Roy watched them go and Riza didn’t miss the war of emotions passing across his face. “Will you be alright, Sir?” she asked.

“Close the door on the way out, please. I think I’d like to work alone today.”


	5. Lost and Found

Al escorted Ed through town, leaving his vehicle behind. “We’re not going very far. Besides, there are a few things I think you should see along the way.”

Everywhere the brothers went, people stopped to greet Alphonse. A street vendor paused in the middle of haggling over a sale to toss Al a pair of fresh apples. Passing the park, two boys rushed over to hug the younger brother. They begged “Uncle Al” to teach them another alchemy lesson. An elderly woman invited them in for coffee, but Al politely refused.

“Things are a lot different now,” Ed remarked in wonder.

Al nodded, “After Bradley was overthrown, Fuhrer Grumman took control of the country. He was once General Mustang’s commanding officer and a trusted friend. His first order of business was to pass laws guarantying freedom of speech, press, religion, and due process. Later, he set up the State Assembly, to ensure that every person’s voice could be heard in Amestris.”

Ed let out a low whistle, “That explains their new attitude towards the military.”

Al blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “There’s that, and the fact that the Fuhrer has kind of made an example of me. This is Independence Park.”

They turned the corner to find a beautiful park full of people. Street performers dominated one corner of the park while a small playground took up another corner. A few vendors had set up around the walkways and were selling everything from balloons to hot dogs. Children, too young for school, darted back and forth across the playground under their mothers’ watchful eyes. A pair of elderly men played chess on one of the picnic tables furthest from the playground. Ed’s full attention, however, was focused on the fountain in the park’s central plaza.

“Uh-huh, no way! This thing has got to go!” Ed turned angrily to Al.

Al pointed to the rather impressive statue of the People’s Alchemist. Laughing, he said, “This is nothing compared to the one in Liore.”

“We’ll tear that one down too,” Ed muttered and marched towards the exit.

“I tried to find you, you know?” Al quietly confessed. “I spent the first year searching on my own. Mustang helped me when he could, but he was so busy with the reconstruction. Finally, Fuhrer Grumman found me. He offered me a position as a state alchemist; he said I’d be a symbol of the new Amestris military, the brother of the Great Fullmetal alchemist. So, he put me on display, and the populace ate it up. In exchange, I received funding and support for my search.”

“You know I never would have wanted you to waste your life searching for me,” Ed said quietly.

Al chuckled dryly, “That’s exactly what Winry said while beating me with a wrench one night about two years later. She gave me an ultimatum: stop wasting my time and marry her or continue my search alone.”

Al halted abruptly and Ed just narrowly avoided crashing into him. “Here we are,” Al announced proudly. 

Outwardly, the shop was identical to all the others on the street. Only the words, “Elric Automail” painted on the front window, distinguished it from the rest. A bell chimed as soon as the brothers cleared the entryway and a receptionist emerged from the filing room. She smiled brightly at Al and asked, “Did you bring us a new patient, Mr. Elric?”

“No Gloria, this is—“ Al suddenly had a very impish thought. “As a matter of fact, I did.” Gloria shot him a suspicious look and handed him a New Patient form. Al   
reassured, “Trust me, the less you know the better.”

Gloria raised an eyebrow and nodded, “I’ll tell Mrs. Elric that we have a walk-in. She should only be a few minutes; she’s finishing up with a patient now.”

“While you’re at it, Gloria, could you cancel the rest of her appointments for today? Don’t worry; I’ll take all the blame, if Winry gets mad. I don’t think she will, though,” Al asked. Gloria looked over the appointment book for a moment and nodded.

A young boy followed by his mother paid Gloria and left about ten minutes later. Ed sweated nervously as he watched the clock. About five minutes later, he heard Winry call for the next patient. Ed shrugged off his jacket, passed it to Al, and marched solemnly to the exam room.

Winry was absorbed in Ed’s patient history form and didn’t even look up as Ed entered. “Right arm and left leg,” she muttered. “Alright Mr. Heidenrich, could you please take off your shirt?”

Ed did as asked and removed his shirt. True to form, Winry didn’t even look at Ed’s face before zeroing in on his automail. That, she immediately recognized. She stared at the automail dumbstruck for several seconds before allowing her eyes to travel up to his face. “Ed?!” she yelled and reached for the nearest accessible wrench.

In the waiting room, Gloria flinched as she heard Winry yell. Al gave her a reassuring nod and she sat back down, only to be interrupted a few seconds later as Ed burst through the doors with his arms over his head.

“Please Winry, I can explain!” Ed pleaded.

“Ms. Gloria, I’d like you to meet my older brother, Edward,” Al said gesturing grandly.

XxxLine BreakxxX

The next few days were like something out of a dream. Riza had granted Al’s impromptu leave request. Consequently, Al spent the rest of the week at home with his family. 

The kids were wonderful. Ed still couldn’t get over what beautiful babies Winry and Al made. Nina was the most adorable little thing on two legs, with Winry’s bright blue eyes and long, curly blonde hair. Eddie was a clever young boy with dark blonde hair and his father’s hazel eyes. He rarely spoke out of turn and always kept a watchful eye on his sister. Ed found it impossible to resist the children’s charms and had soon lost track of the number of toys he’d fixed, how many piggy back rides he’d given, and how many tea parties he’d attended. 

After learning of Ed’s time in the German army, Winry made it her personal mission to put some meat back on Ed’s bones. Ed had never known what an accomplished cook his childhood friend was, but he was grateful for it. Winry made delicious, hearty meals every night. As soon as the word got out, the Tringhams and Maes started showing up for dinner as well.

Maes’s reappearance had thrown everyone for a loop. The first time Russell showed up unannounced with Maes in tow, Winry had screamed and dropped the stack of plates she had been holding. Al, on the other hand, cursed and looked prepared to fight. Only Ed’s quick intervention had stopped the altercation. It did, however, bring up the question of what to tell Elicia and Gracia. As of yet, no one had come up with a viable solution.

Ed spent the next few days getting reacquainted with old friends and exploring the city. Sometimes Al would go with him on his explorations, and sometimes it was Winry or the kids. But he was never alone. It was as if Al and Winry were afraid that Ed would disappear again if he was out of their sight. As much as Ed loved his younger brother, he could be a bit stifling at times. 

XxxLine BreakxxX

Maes followed behind Russell as they navigated Central’s bustling marketplace. “What are we after again?” the older man asked.

“Medical supplies,” Russell answered. “The pipsqueak’s unexpected arrival wiped out my supply of bandages and painkillers. With Fletcher in the military now, I always like to be prepared.”

Maes smiled. During his short time with the Tringhams, he’d come to know Russell fairly well. Despite Russell’s failing health, he always ensured that Fletcher’s needs were attended first. Russell cooked a full dinner every night; did all of the housework; and the shopping. Whatever time remained, Russell would spend researching alchemy.

Russell stopped abruptly and waved to Maes, dragging the older man out of his train of thought. “Come on. Let’s take a break.” Russell led Maes into a small café just off the main street. 

Maes gazed up and marveled at the menu. Russell misread his hesitation and said, “It’s alright; order whatever you want. Just don’t tell Fletcher. He’d kill me.”

Maes ordered coffee with cream and sugar and Russell ordered tea and two slices of Black Forest cake. 

The pair discussed trivial matters until the waitress brought over their orders. Russell quickly consumed his share, but Maes sat and savored his. Maes took a sip of coffee and sighed, “I’d almost forgotten how much I missed this.” 

Russell raised an eyebrow, but chose not to ask. Several more minutes passed in silence as they watched the world go by the café window. Russell was just about to suggest that they leave when Maes abruptly stood up. 

“What’s wrong?” Russell asked, genuinely concerned.

“Her,” Maes said. He pointed across the street, but never took his eyes off of her. “I know her.”

Russell snorted, “Well, we knew there are doppelgangers in your world. You’re living proof of that. It was only a matter of time before you saw someone you—“

“Elicia,” Maes whispered as a young girl ran up to join her mother. Maes rushed towards the café exit, but Russell caught him just in time.

“You can’t!” Russell warned. “We need to talk to Hawkeye and the others first. Remember, Maes Hughes is dead in this world. How do you think they would feel if you just showed up?!”

Maes paused and swayed a bit on his feet. Something wasn’t right. The voice was back, urging him to run up and hug the little girl. He saw flashes of images, birthday parties, anniversaries, family dinners… But it was all so impossible. He didn’t have a daughter. Hell, he’d never even been married.

“Are you going to be alright?” Russell asked. Maes nodded numbly. “Good, I think it’s time to head home.”

XxxLine BreakxxX

Roy had spent most of the day Monday locked away in his office. He dragged out an old bottle of scotch, a gift from some general upon his last promotion, and sifted through old photographs. Around two o’clock, Riza forced her way in and insisted on driving him home. 

This time, when he entered the house he made sure to hang his coat neatly. He went to the bar and poured himself a fifth of whiskey and started carting bottles to the kitchen. One by one he poured each bottle into the sink until the entire kitchen smelled like a still. Mission complete, Roy went back into the living room and cried himself to sleep on the couch.

It had been five days since Ed had miraculously reentered his life, and Roy Mustang was still at a loss as to what to do. Tuesday, Roy arrived at the office to discover that Riza had found and disposed of the remaining liquor. Riza kicked Havoc out of the office and forced Roy to work at Havoc’s desk. Whenever she thought that his mind was starting to wander, she’d click the safety off her gun. By the time Roy had arrived to work on Wednesday, the crew had set up an extra desk in the main office. Consequently, Wednesday and Thursday passed in much the same way.

Even at night, the men wouldn’t leave him alone with his thoughts. On Tuesday, Havoc and Breda took him to their favorite strip club. They’d gotten him so hopelessly drunk that Roy could barely walk, much less think, when he got home. He spent Wednesday evening with Riza, Fuery, and Sheska on a twisted sort of double date. Fuery and Sheska seemed to enjoy themselves, but Riza spent half the night with a loaded handgun pressed into Roy’s side. It was her way of forcing him to interact with the rest of the group. The final straw for Roy had been Thursday evening when Fallman had dragged Roy to see a guest lecturer. 

Friday morning Roy entered the office and Riza simply pointed to the spare desk. He took one glance at it, shook his head, and strode purposefully to his private office.

About an hour later, Roy was interrupted by a knock and Riza’s tentative voice. “Sir, may I come in?”

‘Funny. She almost seems nervous,’ Roy thought.

Riza didn’t wait for an answer before entering his office with a stack full of papers. “These are urgent. Read them over carefully and call me if you have any questions,” she said and sat the papers in front of him before leaving the office again.

Roy picked up the stack and began skimming over the pages. ‘Odd,’ he thought, ‘this looks like the report that I turned in last Friday.’ He kept reading, wondering why Riza hadn’t filed the paperwork already, until he reached a section of pure fiction.

“A search of the assassins’ hideout revealed a prisoner of war. It is my belief that the prisoner, Edward Elric, was being held as leverage against the Armored Alchemist, Alphonse Elric…When Mr. Elric was debriefed later, it was revealed that he had spent the last eight years in deep cover in Xing…The mission was assigned to him by Fuhrer Bradley personally and the paperwork was most likely lost when his estate burned down eight years ago.”

Roy read the report carefully. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hug Hawkeye or laugh in her face. He’d never seen so much bullshit in one report. However, the decision was made for him when he reached the last line of the report.

“It is my personal recommendation that Edward Elric be reinstated as the Fullmetal Alchemist immediately.”

Roy rushed out of the office, giving a hurried excuse to Hawkeye. “I need to talk to Fullmetal about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During WWII, items such as coffee, cream, sugar, and chocolate were heavily rationed or nonexistent in Germany and the rest of Europe. It’s most likely been years since Maes had a real cup of coffee.
> 
> The fake report that Riza generated is borrowed, with permission, from Proser132.


End file.
